Never Apologize
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Sora's tried to hide it, but secrets can't stay hidden, especially when you're being bullied because of it. SoRiku Fanfiction.


_...for who you are_

* * *

If anyone could save him, it was his best friend, Riku. He wanted to think that desperately but something inside of him told him to keep his mouth shut. The bond he had with Riku was something only a mother and child had. They were attached at the hip and comfortable enough to tell each other their darkest fears.

It was something Sora couldn't risk, even if it meant he had someone on his side during the hardest times for him. If Riku left him what would he have left? There would be no other reason to even live anymore if the one he loved was no longer in his life.

Sora would never be able to hang out with Riku like he was now. Sitting on the floor in his room playing the latest video game, laughing and joking like they had no worries. Without the escape from the name calling and physical abuse, would Sora even make it through another day? He wondered multiple times through the night about such things, but it was better than thinking about the abuse that was going to come the following day.

"Uugh, this game is so boring. I've had enough." Riku turned off the game console and turned toward his friend to his right. Sora looked down on instinct. Even with just a look from the one he loved his body reacted without warning. Had he always been like this?

"W-What do you want to do then?" Riku frowned when Sora still decided to look at the floor instead of his eyes. Sora was always in your face with happiness and this just did not seem like him.

"Sora…" The silver-haired boy leaned forward and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. Pain shot through Sora's shoulder as he yelped out in pain, making Riku flinch as he withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I grabbed you that hard."

Sora tried to smile the best he could as the pain slowly faded away. But Riku wasn't going to let Sora off that easy. They had known each other for too long and Riku knew when something was up.

Without a warning, Riku grabbed the collar of Sora's shirt and pulled it to the side to expose his bruised shoulder. It was more than just one bruise; there were multiple ones that were purple and blue along with cuts that had recently occurred.

"What happened." He voice was demanding and it was obvious that Riku was never going to let this go.

"N-Nothing… I just got into a little fight." Sora looked away again. He wasn't exactly lying, but Riku knew there was more to the story.

"Who the fuck did this to you." Riku tried to stay as calm as he could. But there was no guarantee once he found out who did this to his best friend.

"N-No one. Just some guys. It's fine." All Riku got was that was "guys". Meaning there was a group of people who ganged up on him. That was not acceptable in Riku's book.

Riku let go of Sora's collar and grabbed the hem, yanking it up over the brunette's head, sending him onto his back. His tanned skin was barely noticeable anymore. Cuts and bruises covered his silky skin and not a patch of skin was unflawed. Riku softly touched the scarred skin, feeling his eyes swell with tears as his teeth clenched.

"Sora. Why did they do this to you?" His anger was gone and instead sorrow filled his heart. The one he loved was injured severely. Whoever did this was not going to get away with it.

The brunette sobbed from under his shirt. His tears soaked the white fabric within seconds. His cries filled the room and his beloved's ears. This was the moment Sora had been dreading for a long time. The situation he had nightmares about. The one thing that kept him from being himself around his best friend.

"Ri…ku…" Sora couldn't bear to tell him his secret. The secret he had kept for months, probably years. It would all go downhill just like in his dreams. Riku would leave forever.

The silver-haired boy pulled the shirt from over Sora's face and softly pulled the sobbing brunette into his arms. Riku felt so helpless. Sora was bawling and he had no idea why. What could make Sora so dejected? And why couldn't Riku do anything to comfort him?

"Sora. Please. Tell me what's wrong." Sora calmed down enough to get enough words out to form a sentence, but his tears were still engulfing his cheeks.

"I'm… gay, Riku. I'm so sorry. Sorry, I'm sorry." Sora started to sob again, clutching onto Riku as if he would disappear at any moment. If he could hold on to him for just one more minute then maybe, just maybe he could pull through not having him around, thanks to the last memory they shared together.

"Sora." He pulled Sora into an embrace, wrapping his arms around his back and rubbing it gently. "Never apologize for who you are." Riku placed a soothing kiss on the brunette's cheek, continuingly rubbing his back.

"Don't leave… me. Please, Riku…" The hand on Riku's shirt gripped tighter until its knuckles were white.

"Why would I leave you? Sora, I love you." Riku placed his hand on Sora's until it loosened and he leaned back enough for Riku to see his tear stained face.

Riku whispered his beloved's name before leaning in a placing a small kiss on Sora's pouted lips. If only he could show Sora how much he really loved him.

"Riku…—you… love you…"

The nightmares ended after that. The bullying stopped. Most importantly, Sora's loneliness ceased to exist. Now Sora had the strength to carry on, he didn't need to worry anymore because he knew Riku would never leave him.

Along with the worrying ending, something very spectacular began.

A love that would never faultier, never weaken, and never end.


End file.
